Ebi Origami
soul style]] The is ShinkenGold's main Origami with the form of a lobster. He created it with the power of his electronic mojikara, though the challenge was to fill it with more powerful mojikara to make it even move starting out until it was finally completed. It can transform into the tertiary mecha called DaiKaiOh. Ebi Origami can attack opponents with energy discs thrown from its claws, though this is a rare occurrence, as the DaiKaiOh form has many advantages over the lobster mode. Overview Appearances: Shinkenger Episodes 17-27, 29-32, 34-37, 39-49 Samurai Giant DaiKaiOh is a samurai giant that is formed from the Ebi Origami having undergone the , initiated by ShinkenGold entering the kanji for on the Sushi Changer. After transforming, ShinkenGold announces the completion with . DaiKaiOh has four modes that are signified by a different face and cardinal direction, each with a different Electronic Mojikara. East Mode }} is the default mode that has the electronic Mojikara of and a red face. After mode changing, it announces . It uses the lobster claws on its shoulders as weapons to execute its attack. West Mode }} is the defensive form that has as its Electronic Mojikara and a green face. After mode changing, it announces . It uses an iron fan, made from Ebi Origami's tail, to deflect attacks. South Mode }} has as its Electronic Mojikara and a blue face. After mode changing, it announces . In battle, it uses twin katana, made from Ebi Origami's face and antennae, as its weapons to perform the attack. North Mode }} is the mode that combines with the Ika Origami, to become , with an angry yellow face. After mode changing and combining, it announces and ShinkenGold announces . In battle, it uses the Ika Origami as a spear. Using the Electronic Mojikara, Ika DaiKaiOh can deliver its finishing attack. Shin Samurai Gattai DaiKai ShinkenOh is the combination of ShinkenOh and DaiKaiOh. The Ebi Origami becomes golden samurai armor for ShinkenOh, replacing the entire upper body, which folds back and allows the Kame and Saru OriGami to hold the mecha's twin swords. It can perform the : Turbulence Slash'|二天一流 乱れ斬り|Niten Ichi-ryū: Midare Giri}} attack with the Lobster Swords. The Shinkenger announce the completion of this combination with "DaiKai ShinkenOh, united under providence" (ダイカイシンケンオー天下統一, Daikai-Shinken'ō tenkatōitsu). Appearances: '''Shinkenger Episodes 24-27, 29, 35-37, 39-40, 42, 44, 47-49 Other Combinations * '''Zen Samurai Gattai Samurai HaOh combines the DaiKaiShinkenOh, Ika Origami, DaiTenku and Ushi Origami. * Shinzen Samurai Gattai Kyoryu Samurai HaOh combines all the above with Kyoryu Origami. Samurai Formation 23 The Samurai Formation 23 (サムライフォーメーション23''Samurai Fōmēshon Tuentisurī'') is a formation between SamuraiHaOh and Engine-O G12. In this form, ShinkenOh, DaiKaiOh, MouGyuuDaiOh, Kyouretsu-O, and Engine-O G9 use the Ika Tenku Buster to execute the Samurai Engine Super Grand Release (侍・炎神・スーパー大開砲 Samurai Enjin Sūpā Daikaihō) attack. This formation is exclusive to Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-onger: Ginmaku Bang!!. Cockpit Cockpit-shinkenger.jpg|DaiKaiShinkenOh Cockpit Notes *It is nicknamed Ebizo by Genta and as noted by Ryunosuke, is respected in Kabuki theatre. *All of the announcements DaiKaiOh make contain puns on the directions they are based on. **The kanji for "East" can also be read as "tō". **The kanji for "West" is read in Mandarin Chinese similar to the pronunciation of shā (しゃー) **The kanji for "South" can also be read as nan. **The kanji for "North" is a homophone for the Japanese phasing of "it's here". See also Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Mecha (Shinkenger) Category:Gold Mecha Category:6th Ranger Mecha Category:One-mecha Robos